


Lavender and Baby Blue

by yamswrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Genderfluid Eren Yeager, Nail Polish, Other, Pastel Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smitten Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamswrites/pseuds/yamswrites
Summary: Eren’s eyebrows were furrowed as they looked between the choices of nail polish there was, set off just at Levi’s side. “I’ll do black.”“Really? I thought you might want a brighter color.”Eren shrugged, a bashful little smile at their lavender painted lips. “Maybe I wanted to match you,” They said.Levi’s cheeks were flushed, too. God, help him. Eren was too fucking cute and sweet. “That’s cool,” he said. He was trying to play it cool. Keyword was trying.





	Lavender and Baby Blue

Levi held Eren’s hand gently in his before setting it on his knee. He glanced up to meet Eren’s eyes. “What color you want?” He asked.

Eren’s eyebrows were furrowed as they looked between the choices of nail polish there was, set off just at Levi’s side. “I’ll do black.”

“Really? I thought you might want a brighter color.”

Eren shrugged, a bashful little smile at their lavender painted lips. “Maybe I wanted to match you,” They said.

Levi’s cheeks were flushed, too. God, help him. Eren was too fucking cute and sweet. “That’s cool,” he said. He was trying to play it cool. Keyword was trying.  He got the black nail polish, leaning forward and to the side a little so that he could better see what he was doing. Levi painted Eren’s nails in careful, precise strokes. Though, a little paint still made it’s way onto the skin beside the nail.

“Your nails are so long,” Levi said, “They’re gonna look pretty— pretty, um, cool with the paint.”

“You think so?”

“Fuck yeah. Though, I thought you were cool before anyways.”

A glance to Eren’s face yielded the fact that they were flushing, another one of those pretty smiles on their lips. Fuck, Levi had it bad. They were really too cute. 

“What do you think so far?”

“I like them.”

“Mikasa has this nail polish that does this crackly thing. It’s glittery and it’s, like, this color that’d match your lipstick. If you want to try it out, she said it was cool,” Levi suggested.

“I’d like that. It sounds pretty.”

“Okay. I’ll do it once this coat dries.”

Within a little while, Eren’s nails were completely finished. Black and lavender, crackled, glittery. It was very pretty. Levi even said so, it was worth it to see the way that Eren beamed at him. It made Levi’s heart do this little flutter— fuck, it was fucking cliche but he couldn’t help it.

“I didn’t think you’d be into this stuff. Nail painting.”

Levi shrugged. “I like it. I don’t know why people think it should be only a ‘girl thing’. Gender roles are boring as shit. Besides, it’s like tranquil and shit. You know, until you fuck up and get it all over your fingers. Or smush them when you think they’re dry but they’re not. I used to really suck at this.”

“I still suck,” Eren said, with a little laugh.

“Practice makes perfect, or some shit. But, I could always do your nails until you feel more comfortable doing it on your own,” Levi said.

There was a little pause, then. 

“Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks,” Eren said. 

“It’s no trouble,” Levi said, with a little shrug. But, he meant it. He liked doing stuff like this for Eren, with Eren.

Eren kissed Levi’s cheek, then. Their lips were so soft, like petals. When Eren pulled away, they frowned. “Oh, I left a little lipstick—”

“It’s okay. You can leave it. I don’t mind.”

It was worth leaving on, even later when he endured Hange and Erwin’s teasing and questions of _Who left that on you? Are they cute?_

Yes, Levi had replied. They were very cute. No, he wouldn’t say who they were. 

But, the next time, he didn’t have to say anything when Hange and Erwin saw him holding hands with Eren, a smile on their face, and smears of baby blue lipstick on the side of Levi’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed pastel Eren, so i wrote a thing. Feel free to say hi to me on my blog here:[ [tumblr] ](http://wishingsebastianstanwasmyman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
